Crashing on Remnant
by Megatonwarlord3
Summary: Me and my friends are going on a road trip, but...
1. chapter 1

**Yo everyone I am Megatonwarlord and I am also waterlord369. I had to make a new account to post my stories, however I plan to rework my stories into a different style. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teath does.**

Look. I never meant to bring me and my friends to Remnant, but here we are in Vale starts. We always said that if this happens we would change the "destiny" of certain people. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself; my name is Richard, and here is the way me and my friends came to the Call of Remnant.

Abandoned warehouse, Somewhere in Arkansas 

"Is everyone ready," my pseudo brother Lui calls out.

"Just a second," I reply, "I just need to get the ammunition aboard."

"Reminde me why we need guns on a road trip?" my friend Jessy inquiries.

"In case of emergencies when on the road," Jesus says before me. Jesus is not his real name we like to call him that. Jesus is odd, but he has shown that he can get us out of many pinches.

"Expect the best," I begin.

"Prepare for the worst," we finish together.

We always seem to have some kind of problem when we get together. So, we always check all possibilities and prepare for them. This however; well... you get the idea.

"Alright," I cheer, "lets get this show on the road!"

As soon as I start the bus we modified for our trip did the bus fall through a extradimensional wormhole. My only thought at the time was, _god damn it karma! What did I ever do to you!_

When we got to the other side of the wormhole did we look at our surroundings and noticed.

We fell to Remnant, but when is our question?

 **So, what do you think. Follow and Fav if you like it, and reviews are appreciated. Even flamers, they keep my room warm! :))**


	2. When are we?

**Hey everybody, I'm back again with a new chapter. All four of us will be up to date with the series up to volume 4. I plan to tweak with the continuity a little. All my characters are based off me and my friends. We discussed this theoretically IRL. This is my version. I never owned RWBY but I can own my mad mind.**

Previously: 

_As soon as I start the bus we modified for our trip did the bus fall through a extradimensional wormhole. My only thought at the time was,_ god damn it karma! What did I ever do to you!

 _When we got to the other side of the wormhole did we look at our surroundings and noticed._

 _We fell to Remnant, but when is our question?_

Now:

After a little drive away from our "landing zone" did it hit me. We arrived in Remnant. Only problem was...

"Guys," I call nervously, "did we pack the portable forge?"

We all look at each other quickly; then we looked though the bus to find to our relief that it was there.

"Good thing we found it," Loui sighs, "otherwise we might have had to make another. Now all we need is to find out when we are."

"Not to mention seeing if we can communicate with the locals." Jessy amends.

Turning to a random person walking around us we ask the random person (aka Tuckson) for directions to a news stand.

"Of course good sirs," replies the male puma faunus, "you boys can find one just over there next to my book store. Check it out some time."

"Thanks you sir," I thank with a bow, "we just might do that one of these days. We are from out of town, and have no lien to use."

"You wouldn't mind if we traded some of our books to you for lien," Jesus asks.

We ended up trading a few copies of Naruto for 1800000 lien ($0.01USD= 1 lien). Personally I like Tuckson (he really helped us a lot), we bought each of us a few research materials. It's a shame that he had to die the way he did. I turn my head to the rest of the guys and gave them a nod.

We promised ourselves that day to save all we can. That didn't mean that we will alter the continuity; no, we will try to make sure nobody has to die.

That means going to Beacon and becoming (que internal fanboy scream) a Huntsman. Suddenly I get a rumble in my stomach.

 _After we eat first_ , I think to myself.

"Hey Tuckson," I call out, "me and the guys are getting a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

 **There we go. Another chapter of our lives in Remnant. Next chapter will be a time skip to the beginning of the continuity. Yes, we are going to be altering the story a bit, but hey. Wouldn't you want to do something the same thing?**

 **Thank you all for reading and don't forget to fav/follow the story. Leave a message in the review to tell me how you feel about this story.**

 **I'm ou... SQUIRREL!**


End file.
